30 Days
by JuvenilElmir Senohara
Summary: Proyek 30 drabble untuk fandom Hetalia! Saya author yang baru /?/ akan ikut meramaikannya dengan fic super gaje ini! RnR? Flame dilarang kecuali jika ada alasan yang masuk akal! Next Prompt is Canada and Prussia [Current Pairing 3: - (Belgium)]
1. USUK: Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje-abal, drabble, gak ada _yaoi_ dan lain sebagainya.

**Pairing **: Various (biasanya common)

**Genre** : Kebanyakan _hetero_ dan _sho-ai_. Nggak ada yaoi.

**Rate** : T+

**Title** : 30 Days (ide original © Himomo Senohara)

**-xXx-**

_Day 1 : America_

Bulan Juli itu adalah bulan yang penuh kenangan.

Adalah pada hari ketiga (atau pertama? CMIIW) dalam bulan itu, Alfred akhirnya bisa bebas sepenuhnya dari kekangan mantan penjajahnya. Dan sekarang, ia merayakannya dengan hanya memakan hamburger dan hamburger di M* D*na*d terdekat. Bagaimana sih nih Alfred? Padahal hari itu seharusnya merupakan hari yang sakral, tapi…?

"Woy _git_."

Sontak saja Alfred menyemburkan kokakola yang baru saja dibelinya ketika mata _aquamarine_-nya menyaksikan seorang pria beralis **tebal** dan bersurai pirang terang serta bermanik hijau _emerald_ sedang menghampirinya persis di depan balkon restoran cepat saji tersebut.

Masih tidak sopan seperti biasanya, Alfred menyapanya dengan ceria, "Hwllo! Aphwa khwabwhar?"

"Makan dulu sono. Aku ikutan duduk." Pria dewasa itu dengan tsunderenya menarik kursi yang berada di depannya.

"Iyhwa~." Alfred masih memakan hamburgernya dengan rakus.

Pria beralis **tebal** itu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng kepala menyaksikan mantan anak asuhnya malah tumbuh menjadi pria yang benar-benar di luar dugaan. Bukannya diajari dengan sopan santun ala Inggris, dia malah menjadi mesin pemakan segalanya. Alfred jelas bukan orang yang malas makan, kecuali jika masakan itu berasal dari tangan pria beralis **tebal** itu tadi.

Alfred lantas menanyainya dengan curiga sehabis menyelesaikan hamburgernya yang ke-60, "Lo ngapain di sini, Iggy? Bukannya kau masih ada kerjaan di London, eh?"

Iggy, panggilan kecil Alfred untuk pria beralis **tebal** itu, menimpakan pipi sebelah kanannya pada punggung tangan kanannya dengan wajah malas, "Aku hari ini tidak ada kerjaan dalam acara kunjungan kali ini. Boss pada 'mengusir'ku dari ruang rapat, katanya aku boleh jalan-jalan di sini. Aku ingat, kau selalu makan di sini, jadi yaaa… Gitu deh."

Alis Alfred naik satu, "Tumben boss lo pada nggak ngidam dirimu…"

"Itu pujian?" sindir Iggy kesal.

"Nggak deh, piss." Alfred senyam-senyum garing.

_Ih, pengen kulempar Alfred dengan sandal Indonesia,_ Iggy panas dingin.

Sambil membuka bungkusan hamburger ke-61-nya, Alfred menghela napas penasaran, "Jarang banget lo mampir ke sini… Paling ntar lo bakal protes sampai-sampai kabur ke wilayah si… Siapa ya itu? Pokoknya, wilayah utara dekat Kutub Utara itu loh. Ya kau tau lah gitu."

Iggy menggemertak kesal dan mulai memakai bahasa yang kurang sopan alias ala _pirate_-nya, "Lo tau hari ini hari apa, hah? Kukira lo lupa… Dan jangan seenaknya melupakan adik lo. Macam apa kau hah, sampai melupakan saudara sekandungnya sendiri."

Alfred mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan polos– blah, pasti ada tinju di balik batu, "Nggak tau deng. Boss juga nggak pada bilang kek apa gitu, Iggy. Santai saja bro, gue sendiri klaim saja deh wilayah utara itu."

_Nonsens sekali_, Iggy hanya bisa menggerutu kesal. Heran deh, kenapa makhluk mesin pemakan hamburger itu bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal setabu itu dengan santainya. Mana pada hari yang _itu_. Lagian, negara di atas Alfred itu memang beneran saudara sekandungnya, masa dia sendiri yang lupa? Kasihan dia nanti…

"Ya udah deh, aku ke sini cuma mau kasih ini." Iggy lalu memberikan sebuah kotak kayu yang sangat kuno sehabis mengambilnya dari tas kerja yang dibawanya.

"Eh? Ini? Nggak keren~" Alfred hanya bisa menggerutu malas selagi ia memakan hamburger ke 73-nya.

"Bangsat! Pantas saja kau jadi gampang pikun, heh." Iggy mendesis kesal.

PIP PIP.

Mendadak HP Alfred berbunyi dari dalam saku jaket jadulnya. Tanpa kulo nuwon permisi begitu, Alfred mencomotnya dengan malas. Begitu menekan tombol hijau, ia lalu mendekatkan telinga kanannya pada handphone miliknya sambil berkata (lebih tepatnya berkata sambil memakan hamburgernya), "Adha aphwaaa? E-Eh…?"

"_Hallo, sudah lama ya, Al-chan. Hari ini saya khusus meliburkan Arthur hanya untuk menemani harimu itu. Saya tahu dari Pak Barack, kau menghabiskan hari ulang tahunmu sendirian ya? Selamat hari kemerdekaanmu… Al… Bukan… United States of America. Saya masih ada kerjaan, saya permisi ya."_ Terdengar suara wanita berusia diatas 50 tahunan sedang menyapanya dengan sopan dari seberang handphone-nya.

PIP PIP.

Alfred lantas menyimpan kembali HP-nya, dan kali ini berhenti memakan hamburgernya. Mata _aquamarine_-nya memandang mata _emerald_ milik Iggy. Alfred lantas bertanya dengan heran, "Kau… Kau sengaja datang hanya untuk menemaniku… Bahkan memberiku kotak itu?"

Semburat merah perlahan muncul dari kedua pipi Iggy itu, "Iya, bodoh. Mana mungkin aku membiarkan mantan anak asuhku menghabiskan hari-hari yang berharga sendirian. Ku-Kupikir kalau saja kamu mau memaafkanku, kau cukup dengarkan saja lagu dari kotak itu. A-Aku sudah memperbaikinya kok."

GRASP.

Alfred menggenggam kotak itu dengan kedua tangannya, dan mendekatkan kedua tangannya pada dadanya, "Terima kasih… Iggy. Aku tidak menyangka kau malah akan mendatangiku dan menemaniku pada hari yang panas terik begini… Aku sudah memaafkanmu, Iggy."

PUH.

"Terima kasih, Alfred. Nah, nanti pas ulang tahunku… Kamu harus mampir ke London. Bareng adikmu." Iggy memberi Alfred semacam _deathglare_ yang mematikan.

"Eh? Adikku?" Alfred menaikkan satu alisnya lagi.

Iggy kembali _facepalm_. Sepertinya Alfred perlu diketok kepalanya sedikit lebih keras, agar ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas adiknya. Ya ampun benar-benar deh. Padahal kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat, wajah mereka berdua benar-benar mirip, pengecualian pada _hairstyle_, warna mata dan rambutnya saja. Ia jadi benar-benar kasihan dengan adiknya yang sangat malang tersebut.

Pria beralis **tebal** itu kemudian menjelaskannya sekali lagi, "Woy, lo beneran gak tahu? Nih–."

PIP PIP.

"Adhwa aphwa lwaghwi?" Alfred mengernyitkan dahinya dengan kesal begitu mendengar HP-nya kembali berbunyi.

Pria maniak hamburger itu kemudian menyomot HP-nya lagi, dan kali ini seorang pria lain menyapanya dalam bahasa Inggris beraksen Perancis, _"Halo Al-kun. __Ingat nggak aku? Matthew lho. Selamat ulang tahun ya, Al-kun. Aku maunya ikut bergabung dengan Al-kun dan Arthur-san, tapi aku sedang ada urusan sama Pak Barrack dan Yang Mulia Ratu Elizabeth II. Sebenarnya Boss-ku yang mengusulkan agar kalian berdua bertemu dan ngobrol secara pribadi, dan kontan saja kami semua setuju. __Nah, selamat bersenang-senang ya!"_

PIP PIP.

"Matthew…? Iggy, kau…?"

Kembali memasang wajah cemberut, Iggy mengiyakan, "Iya, iya, dia yang mengusulkan acara ini."

Diam-diam Alfred merasa gembira mengetahui adiknya ternyata sangat peduli padanya. Dan hari itu seolah tidak pernah lepas dari keramaian Iggy dan Matthew.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

_Day 2 : Austria will be coming soon!_


	2. AusHun: Unification

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje-abal, drabble, gak ada _yaoi_ dan lain sebagainya.

**Pairing **: Various (biasanya common)

**Genre** : Kebanyakan _hetero_ dan _sho-ai_. Nggak ada yaoi.

**Rate** : K+ (untuk _drabble_ ini)

**Title** : 30 Days (ide original © Himomo Senohara)

**-xXx-**

_Day 2 : Austria_

Seteguk _grey tea_ sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menenangkan sosok yang sedang kesal ini.

Pria bersurai cokelat dan berahoge kecil plus bermanik ungu hanya bisa menghela napas begitu melihat seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum **sadis** dengan tangan kanannya yang memegang bunga yang dipetik dari taman miliknya dalam ruang pianonya. Tunggu, kok senyumannya **sadis** sih? Masalahnya itu…

"Ah nggak, Roddy. Aku lagi _badmood_ kok." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran, wanita berambut gelombang dan berwarna cokelat lebih muda itu, tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Kalau kau _badmood_, nggak usah kemari ke sini…" Pria itu jengah.

Bukannya dituruti, wanita itu malah mendekati pria berkebangsaan Austria itu. Ia lalu menyomot bangku yang ditariknya dari sisi yang berlawanan dengan pria itu dan menempatkannya persis di samping kanan pria itu. Ia lantas duduk sembari memeluk lengan sebelah kanannya sambil berkata dengan lesu, "Aku nggak suka didekati pria gila seperti Gilbert itu."

Roddy lalu tersenyum sinis, "Bisa juga si gila sok kesesese itu. Alasanmu ke sini bukan hanya itu, iya kan, Hungary?"

Gadis itu langsung menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal. Ia lalu gantian melirik jendela besar yang terletak persis di depan meja bundar itu, "Iya sih… Ratu Marie Antoinette kan… Ingin kita menikah… Apa tidak apa-apa kan, dua negara membentuk unifikasi?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tinggal membentuk model unifikasi, mau persemakmuran kek unifikasi seperti Uni Indonesia-Belanda dulu. Semua itu terserah kita, bukan mereka. Nah, apa yang kau inginkan, Hungary?"

"Nggg… Unifikasi?" Gadis itu memasang pose berpikir yang serius.

"Hoh? Pilihan yang menarik… Kenapa?" Roddy kali ini memasang wajah misterius.

"Soalnya kalau aku memilih persemakmuran, berarti kau yang menjadi boss, aku yang menjadi babu kek apalah itu. Aku kan nggak mau, itu melanggar UU HAM… Sebenarnya kalau nggak melewati batas-batas pelanggaran UU HAM, aku _fine-fine_ saja. Tapi dulu… Aku menginginkan pernikahan…" Gadis itu sengaja menggantungkan jawabannya sambil mengubur wajahnya yang dari tadi sudah ber-blush parah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Roddy dengan heran dan masih tidak pekanya, menanyakannya dengan penasaran, "Eh? Memangnya kenapa dengan pernikahan? Kita para Nation hanya bisa bersatu, atau berunifikasi. Kita bukan Czech dan Slovakia yang dengan damainya berpisah, tahu."

Hungary, nama resmi gadis itu, menggeleng kepalanya, "Justru itu… Kita harus mencontoh mereka berdua. Mereka berpisah dengan damai, kenapa tidak dengan bersatu? Oh ya, ada juga contoh bersatu dengan damai, contohnya Kerajaan Ngayogyakarta Hadiningrat dengan Republik Indonesia, lho? Meski dalam kasus itu kerajaan itu diturunkan tingkatnya menjadi Provinsi, mereka _fine-fine_ saja, lho?"

Roddy kali ini benar-benar tercengang dengan jawaban Hungary. _Apa jangan-jangan ia menginginkan kehidupan berumah tangga yang damai tanpa ada yang mengganggunya? Masalahnya, bentuk apa yang akan kita pakai… Hmmm… Tidak ada salahnya…_

"Baiklah, aku juga sepertinya setuju dengan idemu, Elizaveta." Kali ini Roddy memanggilnya dengan nama kecil.

"Eh?" Mata hijau Elizaveta, sang Hungary itu, berbinar-binar senang.

"Tidak ada salahnya membentuk negara unifikasi. Lagian, keuntungan dari bentuk unifikasi itu, pangkat kita sama 'kan? Jadi tidak ada lagi yang namanya diskriminasi berdasarkan gender. Aku memperlakukan rakyatmu dengan hormat, begitu pula kau. Selain itu… Kita… Ehm." Pipi Roddy perlahan memerah begitu ia akan meluncurkan kata-kata yang 'mesra' itu.

Hungary langsung menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menyeringai nakal, "Seperti suami istri, ehem? Ehem? Benar kan, Roddy? Nah itu. Aku juga memimpikan hal seperti itu."

Ahoge Roddy kali ini bertambah satu lagi. Pipi Roddy perlahan memerah, saking malunya. Ia kemudian menghentikan meminum _grey tea_ favoritnya dan menaruh cangkirnya di atas meja bundar itu, dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan kikuk, "Yaaaa… Begitulah. Kau tidak suka, Elizaveta?"

Gadis itu segera menggeleng dengan kuat-kuat, "Tidak, tidak! Aku sangat senang mendengar Roddy ternyata menyetujui ide unifikasi itu! Kita buat Uni Austria-Hungary, bagaimana? Akan terdengar sangat… Mesra, iya kan? Sudah ya, aku mau melapor ke boss-ku aaahhh~"

Dengan elegan dan penuh hormat ala wanita bangsawan, Elizaveta meminta undur diri kepada Roddy, kemudian berlari keluar dari ruang piano tersebut.

Roddy lantas balik menatap warna keoranyean yang kali ini mewarnai langit tersebut.

_Unifikasi… Tidak ada salahnya, ya kan?_

Sebuah senyuman hangat kembali terukir dalam bibir Roddy, mengingat apa yang baru saja diperbincangkan di antara mereka berdua. _Aku dan Elizaveta akan menikah… Membentuk unifikasi… Tidak salahkah aku, membuat unifikasi seperti ini?_

"Semoga hal ini tetap berlangsung lama ya." Seuntai kalimat terlontarkan dari mulut pria penggila piano tersebut.

Dan ia diam-diam berharap… Doa kecil tersebutnya akan dikabulkan Tuhan sekali lagi, pada era modern. Tentunya, hal itu adalah sedikit mustahil untuk diwujudkannya dalam situasi yang perlahan namun pasti akan menuju ke titik nadir tersebut.

_Aku mencintaimu, Elizaveta. Tolong jaga dan rawat aku selama masa unifikasi tersebut. Mohon bantuanmu ya, Elizaveta Héderváry._

Pria itu lalu menyandarkan pipi sebelah kanannya pada telapak tangan kanannya selagi asyik memandangi langit keoranyean tersebut, "Ah, satu hari indah yang lain. Andai saja hari seperti ini terus berulang."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

_Day 3 : Belarus will be coming soon!_


	3. RusBel: Love and Brothership

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje-abal, drabble, gak ada _yaoi_ dan lain sebagainya.

**Pairing **: Various (biasanya common)

**Genre** : Kebanyakan _hetero_ dan _sho-ai_. Nggak ada yaoi.

**Rate** : T (untuk _drabble_ ini)

**Title** : 30 Days (ide original © Himomo Senohara)

**-xXx-**

_Day 3 : Belarus_

Cuaca hari itu sangatlah dingin.

Ya iyalah, pada bulan itu – yakni bulan Desember – cuaca dari hari ke hari makin mendingin. Para salju mulai berdatangan dari bumi selatan ke sana, menggantikan musimnya. Dan pada salah satu hari dari hari-hari yang ada pada penghujung tahun, seorang gadis dewasa berdiri persis di atas salah satu jembatan di wilayah Minsk.

_Cuaca itu dingin ya…_ Gadis datar tersebut menghela napas sambil mengencangkan jaket tebalnya. Ia kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya dinding kokoh setinggi 130 sentimeter pada sisi kanan tepi jembatan tersebut sembari menonton warganya berlalu lalang dengan santai di sana.

"Privyet, Natalya."

Mata berwarna ungu milik gadis itu mengedip dengan cepat, dan segera diedarkannya ke samping kanannya. Di sana, gadis itu bertemu dengan sosok pria bersyal pink dan tinggi. Bola matanya benar-benar sama seperti milik gadis tersebut, hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap dari milik gadis berpita putih besar itu.

Gadis itu mengulum senyuman manisnya, dan menggangguk dengan cepat, "Privyet, Ivan-_niichan_. Yuk, kita jalan-jalan? Mumpung aku punya banyak waktu."

"Ah, nggak usah. Di sini saja, soalnya aku suka pemandangan di sini." Ivan menggeleng kepala, dan kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding tersebut dan persis di samping gadis tersebut.

"Kenapa? Bukannya Ivan-_niichan_ lebih suka keliling negara atau daerah yang lain?" tanya Natalya heran.

"Lagi malas." Ivan hanya bisa tersenyum simpel.

_Huh, kenapa selalu saja tiap ketemu di sini selalu malas bergerak dari sana…_ Gadis itu menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya persis seperti sebelumnya.

Ivan hanya bisa tertawa sedikit jahil, "Seperti biasa, kau selalu bingung kenapa aku bisa dengan mudahnya menolak keinginanmu untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar Minsk, _da_~"

_Ampun deh_, batin Natalya pasrah dengan menghembuskan napasnya dari bibir dingin dan _pinky_nya.

PLUK.

Sebutir bola salju kecil jatuh dari langit, bersua dengan hidung putih dan mancung milik Natalya.

"Wah, sudah turun salju… Semoga saja tidak parah seperti badai tahun lalu." harap Ivan begitu melihat Natalya yang dengan polosnya mengelus hidung tersebut seperti anak kecil. Dari dalam hati, Ivan berteriak dan melompat kegirangan melihat kepolosan gadis tersebut. _Duh, manis banget ya~_

Tahu bahwa kakaknya tidak tahan terhadap kepolosan saudara-saudaranya, gadis itu hanya bisa melirik kakaknya, kemudian memberikannya senyum dengan sedikit dipaksakan, "Ivan-_niichan_ lucu deh, suka girang melihat kepolosan saudara-saudara yang lain."

"Ah, n-nggak juga. Eh, kau ada perlu apa sih, sampai-sampai memanggilku untuk bertemu di sini?" Teringat dengan tujuan ia kemari ke sana, Ivan balik melirik adik perempuan kesayangannya.

"Waduh, aku lupa. Itu…" Berdeham dengan agak malu, gadis itu justru membuang mukanya.

"Ya?"

"…Я тeбе люблю (Ya Tebyu Lyublyu), Ivan-_niichan_…" Dengan malu, gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Ivan hanya bisa terkesiap mendengar pengakuan adik bungsu kesayangannya. Ia sebenarnya sudah lama terbiasa menghadapi perilaku adiknya yang terlalu protektif dan sangat mencintainya, namun belum pernah kali ini dia lihat gadis itu sampai harus menyiapkan mentalnya hanya untuk menyampaikan apa yang dirasakannya.

PLUK PLUK.

Tanpa diduga, tangan kiri besar milik Ivan mengelus kepala gadis itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Pria bertubuh bongsor tersebut menggeleng kepalanya dengan pelan, "Maaf Natalya… Ivan tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu, dik."

"Ta-Tapi–."

Belum selesai gadis itu menyangkalnya, Ivan keburu mengalungkan leher gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya. Ivan lalu menariknya mendekatinya serta menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala gadis itu sembari meneruskannya, "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu karena kau tahu…"

Natalya melirik kakaknya dengan wajah penasaran, "Apa itu, Ivan-_niichan_?"

Ivan lalu tersenyum sederhana, sehingga membuat pipi Natalya memerah dan panas karena manisnya wajah kakaknya. Gadis itu buru-buru menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengan bawah sebelah kiri kakaknya. _Du-Duh! Ka-Kakak manis banget nih!_

"Aku tahu apa kehendak Tuhan. Tuhan menciptakan kita agar bersaudara karena Tuhan tahu bahwa kau mencintaiku lebih dari sekedar suami istri. Kau banyak menolongku pada era tersebut, dan aku juga banyak membantumu, hal itu berlaku untuk Kak Ukraine. Makanya, aku merasa hubungan kita sudah lebih dari _lovey-dovey_."

_Aku tidak menyangka Kakak akan mengatakan hal yang berlawanan dengan pikiran kejamnya…_ Natalya terperangah kaget mendengar jawaban yang diberikan kakaknya. Ia lalu balik bertanya dengan heran, "Aku tidak menyangka Kakak akan bilang begituan."

"_Well_, aku sudah terlalu kejam…" Ivan diam-diam berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa?"

"Ah tidak. Aku nggak punya banyak waktu, jadi aku bisa pergi ke Moskow ya, Natalya?" Ivan kali ini sedikit memelas sembari mengelus-elus kepala gadis itu dengan tangan kirinya.

Natalya mendengus sebal, dan balik mengomentari sikap kakaknya, "Selalu saja pakai muka memelas untuk meminta izin. Sudahlah, kau bisa pulang, kak. Makasih untuk waktunya… Kakak."

Pria bersyal itu lalu tersenyum, dan menciumi kepala Natalya sebelum melepaskan pelukannya pada lehernya. Saljunya makin melebat seiring dengan berpisahnya dua bersaudara tersebut. Samar-samar gadis bersurai silver dan bermanik ungu itu melihat senyuman paling luar biasa yang nampak pada wajah kakaknya.

"Sampai ketemu ya, Natalya." pamit Ivan sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Manik ungu milik Natalya terus terpaku pada sosok kakak yang dicintainya. Begitu sosok tersebut menghilang ditelan lautan manusia, gadis berpita putih itu hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan wajah kangen. _Iya juga ya… Tidak adal salahnya, kan? __Terus mengharap pada waktu agar bisa selalu bersama sebagai saudara…_

"Duh, aku kenapa sih… Sudahlah." Natalya lalu balik menikmati suasana dingin dan sakral yang terlukiskan dengan baik pada sisi kanan tepi jembatan tersebut.

Di sana, kapal-kapal mungil saling berlalu, di mana pada sekitarnya banyak orang saling berjumpa dan berpisah dalam waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Gadis itu lalu meremas kerah jaket tebalnya, dan tersenyum senang.

_Kapanpun, dimanapun, bagaimanapun… Aku akan selalu menyayangi keluargaku._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

_Day 4 : Belgium will be coming soon!_


	4. Belgium: Me, You and Netherlands

**Disclaimer** : _Hetalia_ © Hidekazu Himaruya

**Warning** : OOC, AU, gaje-abal, drabble, gak ada _yaoi_ dan lain sebagainya.

**Pairing **: Various (biasanya common)

**Genre** : Kebanyakan _hetero_ dan _sho-ai_. Nggak ada yaoi.

**Rate** : T (untuk _drabble_ ini)

**Title** : 30 Days (ide original © Himomo Senohara)

**-xXx-**

_Day 4 : Belgium_

Kraus kraus.

Seorang gadis bersurai pirang dan mengenakan pita yang diikat pada tenguknya, kelihatan senang memakan _waffle_ kesukaannya di dalam kamar pribadinya. Sudah tiga hari ia dirawat di rumah–maksudnya istana kerajaan Belgium karena sakit panas selama seminggu lebih. _Hu~uh, paling nggak, aku masih bisa menikmati waffle-ku._

TOK TOK.

Gadis berpakaian piyama dan masih duduk di ranjangnya itu lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke pintu kamarnya. Ia buru-buru menaruh sisa _waffle_-nya di atas piring antik yang ditaruh di atas meja yang terletak di samping ranjang _king size_-nya, dan kemudian menyilahkannya masuk, "Masuk, tidak dikunci kok."

KRIEEEETTT.

Begitu pintu kamar tersebut dibuka, terlihat sosok seorang pria bersama seorang wanita tua yang sahaja. Pria itu mengenakan pakaian kasual dengan jaket yang terbuat dari kulit serta syal berwarna biru-putih-biru plus luka di dahinya dan berambut pirang jabrik.

Sedangkan wanita tua itu mengenakan pakaian mewah; sebuah terusan berwarna putih dengan lengan atas mengembang dan sampai pada siku. Baju tersebut memiliki kerah sampai pada leher, serta terusannya sampai pada lutut, ditambah topi yang berhiaskan bunga lily berwarna putih. Rambutnya pirang keputihan serta disanggul.

"Uhuk… Netherlands dan… Ratu Beatrix?" Gadis itu terpana kaget.

"Aku sudah bukan Ratu lagi, cukup panggil saya Mrs. Beatrix." koreksi wanita tua itu sopan sembari mengisyaratkan pria tersebut untuk mengikutinya. Ia kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi mewah yang terletak di pojok kamar tersebut dan menempatkannya di samping wanita muda tersebut dan duduk dengan sopan.

Pria itu lalu duduk di samping wanita yang sangat disegani di negeri Belgia itu, dan wanita dewasa itu kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi sebelah kanan ranjang tersebut sehingga ia berhadap-hadapan dengan Mrs. Beatrix dan pria itu sekaligus.

Wanita itu lalu bertanya dengan penasaran, "Ada perlu apa, Mrs. Beatrix?"

"Oh, nggak apa-apa. Memangnya tidak boleh ya, menjengukmu yang sedang sakit? Lagipula saya tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini kok. Bung Netherlands kebetulan sekali mampir ke sini usai rapat diplomasi mengenai MoU dalam bidang transportasi." Mrs. Beatrix lalu mengelus-elus kepala wanita itu dengan lembut.

Merasa malu, wanita itu lalu menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, "Mrs Beatrix nggak usah be-begitu… Lagian, aku juga rindu Mrs. Beatrix dan abang Netherlands. Oh ya, gimana kabar Indonesia-chan itu?"

"Ia masih baik-baik saja, Bella." jawab Netherlands ketus.

"Wih, masih malas rupanya nih, Netherlands." Mrs. Beatrix dan Bella secara serempak mengomentari keketusan Netherlands dalam menjawab pertanyaan yang menyangkut bekas 'anak asuh'nya.

PIK.

Satu-satunya pria di antara tiga makhluk tersebut, lalu menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan sedikit kasar. Menghela napas pasrah, kemudian melirik dua wanita itu secara bergiliran. Dan pada akhirnya, lelaki itu meluruskan kesalahpahamannya, "Bukan maksudnya begitu. Aku masih pening atas sikap Indonesia yang masih menatapku dengan kesal setiap saat…"

Wanita sahaja itu lantas mengibaskan tangan kanannya sembari tertawa kecil, "Wah, wah, abang Netherlands sedang dipusingkan sama kekasihnya, _nee_? Kenapa tidak sekalian pulang dan meluruskan masalahmu dengan Indonesia itu?"

Cowok itu menggeleng kepala dengan tegas, "Mana bisa, Mrs. Beatrix. Tahu saja nih, dari kemarin malam hingga tadi pagi, aku terus-menerus menerima SMS penuh ancaman maut dari Indonesia. Coba tebak apa isinya."

_Pasti berkaitan dengan omongan ala kebun binatang yang dikeluarkan oleh Indonesia karena kesal karena diapa-apakan olehnya_, batin Bella dan Mrs. Beatrix kasihan.

"Fufufufu, lain kali aku yang ikut Kakak pergi ke wilayah Indonesia-chan, yuk!" ujar Bella sambil mengedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"Paling kau bakal disambut dengan cukup baik sama Indonesia itu…" bantah Netherlands malas.

"Buuuh!" Bella hanya bisa menggelembungkan kedua pipinya, saking sebalnya.

"Tenanglah, Bella. Wah, sudah waktunya. Cepat sembuh ya." Mrs. Beatrix lalu mengelus kedua paha Bella sembari menservisnya dengan senyuman terbaiknya setelah beliau memeriksa jam tangan mewahnya yang dikenakannya pada tangan sebelah kirinya.

Wanita dewasa itu hnya bisa menggangguk singkat sambil melirik dengan sedikit malu ke abangnya. Abangnya sendiri akhirnya dengan pasrah menuruti keinginan mantan Ratunya tersebut. Pria itu lalu melirik jam dinding yang terpasang pada dinding kamar Bella tersebut, lalu menghela napas dan akhirnya berdiri duluan sembari berkata dengan datar, "Bella, jaga dirimu."

Mrs. Beatrix lalu mengecup kepala Bella, dan kemudian pamit pulang. Begitu Netherlands akhirnya ikut Mrs. Beatrix keluar dari kamar tersebut, Bella diam-diam mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bantalnya. Ternyata benda itu adalah sebuah HP bermerek N**** Lumia versi terbaru.

Gadis itu lalu menekan-nekan layarnya, mendapatinya di situ ada 2 SMS dan 3 _misscall_ dari seseorang.

Dan nama sang pengirim SMS sekaligus penelepon itu adalah **Indonesia**.

"Hihihi,dasar Nesia-chan!" Gadis pecinta _waffle_ itu hanya bisa terkikik menggoda.

Ia lalu mengetik SMSnya sebagai berikut :

_To : Indonesia_

_From : You_

_Message : _

_Aih, kamu jangan malu dong. Kasihan abang Nethy, mundung karena kau mengerjainya kayak begitu._

Setelah sukses mengirim SMS-nya, gadis itu lalu gantian melihat SMS dari Indonesia yang ia terima. _Rasanya jadi super geli ya, membayangkan reaksi Indonesia kalau ia melihat SMS dariku yang tadi itu. __Ah, jadi tidak sabar menerima SMS darinya lagi…_

KLIK.

_To : You_

_From : Indonesia_

_Message :_

_Aih, jangan bilang-bilang ke Nethere dong, kalau aku lagi PMS. __Maafkan aku ya, Belgii. _

_PS – Kutraktir kamu dan Nethere masakan kesukaan kalian._

"Indonesia-chan, lain kali kalau ngadepin cowok, jangan di saat PMS. Bisa-bisa nantinya abang Nethy salah paham, fufufufu." ujar gadis itu menertawakan ke-tsundere-an Indonesia yang entah bagaimana cara ia bisa mendapatkannya. Entah dari seorang _fudanshi_ satu-satunya di anime ini atau opsi yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ To be Continued ]**

_Day 5 : Canada will be coming soon!_


End file.
